A modern-day mobile computing device is capable of collecting location data that reflect, for example, travel patterns user of the device's user. In addition, a service system for a network service can connect requesting customers with available service providers (e.g., drivers) to facilitate the provision of requested services (e.g., on-demand transportation services) by the available service providers for the requesting customers.